The Cerberus
by carrot1151
Summary: AN A.U. re-telling of the show from a different ship and its also my first attempt so latter chapters should be longer and better writen
1. Prologue

OK here goes this is my first fan-fic and needles to say i own nothing but a rather clapped out car and a pet snake so please don't sue me

The Raptor slipped past the upper port flight pod the passenger looked on the vessel below with not a little pride. The Cerberus was the newest and by far and away the biggest Battlestar built yet four double flight pods two port, two starboard and triple the number of main guns of the Mercury class ships made her a formidable ship, But it was knowing what those flight pods carried that made the bigger impact on the officer 12 squadrons of the new mark 8 Vipers and 6 of the mark 2 Raptors.

As he stepped down onto the flight deck he was greeted by the usual hustle and bustle of an operational Battlestar. The tall officer with bright blue eyes, sandy blond hair and a Colonels insignia looked on his new posting with a grate deal of interest because Colonel Lee Adama was home.

This was to be his first posting as XO and even better it was on a ship he himself helped design when working as test pilot for the mark 8. In another week once she had relinquished command of the Pegasus Admiral Cain would arrive to take command but in the mean time Lee had many things to prepare. So he ordered a marine to his luggage to his quarters and went to CIC to start work.

Many hours later a weary Lee Adama collapsed into his bed for the night but not half an hour had passed when the alarms started to sound.

War had come to the colonies.


	2. Chapter 1

For disclaimer see prologue

Lee ran through the corridors of the ship till he reached CIC. On arriving he found a seen of near pandemonium. He stilled the room with a bellowed shout of " Report"

First to approach was Major Lisa Docarty "Sir it's a full out Cylon attack. We have lost Picon fleet head quarters and about a third of the fleet."

Lee stood shocked for a fraction of a second then took control and began issuing orders. "Set condition 1. CAG double the CAP and get the SAR Raptors ready for launch." A half forgotten memory from one of his long talks with his uncle Saul prompted his next order. "Ops pull the network plugs. I also want all non-critical personnel to help finish the supplies. COMS get me a channel to the Atlantia."

"Yes sir" was the universal reply.

As the officers around him went about there assigned tasks Lee walked over to study the tac table. It was not a pretty sight the fleet was spread out and in disarray the cylons had achieved complete tactical and strategic surprise.

A call went up from the coms officer "Sir I have Admiral Negala for you sir" "Ok put him through" The Admirals voice was instantly recognisable as was the strain in it "Adama I know you were not meant to be operational for another week but what's your status?" "Sir we are about 20 minutes from finishing loading the last of the supplies, we have a full crew complement except for the Admiral and I have taken onboard the crew of the supply post."

"Ok Adama here are your orders. Finish loading your supplies then jump to my location as it looks like the main battle is on its way here. The Pegasus was destroyed at dock along with her crew so with immediate affect you are promoted to Commander and Lee good luck." "To you as well sir"

Lee stood in the middle of CIC and thought of what his next actions should be and all the possible consequences for his crew. He did not pause for long however "Major Rannor as of now you are XO. I want you to start calculating the jump to Caprica. Captain Stone coordinate the loading of the supplies try and speed thing up and report when it's completed."

Fifteen minutes later Captain Stone reported all supplies loaded and munitions stored. After this his orders were clear and simple "CAG I want all you birds in the air the moment we jump in including the SAR Raptors. Major Rannor are the jump coordinates set?" " Yes sir" was the swift reply "In that case have all the gun batteries to standby and then start the clock." As the strange squashed felling that accompanied every jump started, Lee thought for a moment about his friends from the academy and wondered how many were alive. With the virtual destruction of the fleet he doubted that many would be, but grieving would be for later now it was time for war and if there was one thing that Leonidas (Aries) Adama knew it was how fight.

* * *

AN:- Yes i know i changed his call sign but this for a good reason that will become apparent in later chapters. This is the final version of chap 1 hopefully later chapters will be longer.

To NaomiBlue - Yes and the sister from the original seres as well if i can work it in


	3. Chapter 2

See Prolog for disclaimer

A flash and the Cerberus was in the space above Caprica. 10 second later her fighters were launched. As they flew through the floating debris that had once been Vipers and Battlestars the shear scale of the destruction was starting to dawn on the pilots.

In CIC the Commander had an even better idea than the pilots. Dradus showed not one functioning battlestar. Shaking all thoughts of what that might mean Lee ordered the launch of all SAR Raptors. The next thing he knew XO walked up to him to report "Vipers report all Battlestars in orbit destroyed and it looks like only a few life pods were launched. There was one odd thing found sir. One entire squadron of Atlantea's vipers just hanging in space as if they had been switched off. We are bringing them onboard now. we should be able to find out what happened from the pilots." Then the shout went up "Dradus contact. Looks like 2 Cylon raiders Commander." "Ok have the fighters intercept and destroy and tell the SAR Raptors to hurry up."

Out in the blackness of space the two crescent shaped Cylon fighters flew on towards the Cerberus, seemingly completely unaware of the Colonial Vipers that had set them selfs on a course to intercept and destroy. As the distance closed between the Colonials and the Cylons a warning sound suddenly could be heard in the pilots ears. The message Lisa sent was short and to the point "Bones to Cerberus Cylons seem to be trying some sort of cyber attack. No affect". With that the Vipers opened fire. The next instant the report was "splash two Cylons"

In CIC Lee had a revelation " XO it's the CNP. It's the only thing that the rest of the fleet has that we don't. Get a message out and order the arrest of Baltar." "I sir" was the immediate response. Just as Lee was starting to plan his next move the COMS officer spoke up "Priority one signal for you sir." proffering the message. Taking the peace of paper Lee was not happy with what he read. "Am taking command of fleet. Ravenous at Ragnor Anchorage for counter attack. Addama." turning back to the Lieutenant on communication duty he said "Order all Planes to land" "OPS calculate the jump to Ragnor." Lee then just stared at the Dradus screen watching his planes land and hating that he seemed to be abandoning Caprica to Cylon bombardment. The XO walked over to report a moment later "All planes landed and ship ready to jump. Whats going on sir?" Lee just handed Max Ranor the message "Start the clock."

In the space above Caprica the Cerberus vanished in a flash. Not 30 seconds later 3 Cylon base ships appeared they seemed to pause for a second then started bombarding the planet below.


	4. Chapter 3

As usual Prologue for disclaimer

-------------

The Cerberus appeared over the storm that surrounded Ragnor a small dark shape outlined in the dark reds and purples of the storm.

In CIC the XO made his report "We are above the Anchorage and the screens are clear."

Lee ordered the ship to proceed to the station at the heart of the storm trying not to show the worry he felt at the report of no other ships in the area.

As the grate behemoth rounded the first turn the XO spoke up "First turn complete. 7 minutes to Anchorage." The handset on the navigation table rang at that moment it was the deck chef of the upper port flight pod. "Chief Petty Officer Alexander reporting in with status of fleet survivors and equipment sir." "Go ahead chief." was all lee said "Sir we have 3 raptors and a full squadron of the Atlantea's mark VII vipers. All the pilots and the ECOs are a bit shook up but physically fine. We also have 35 officers an crew from the various escape pods. 8 had to be taken to life station. I also have 250 crew from the supply post. I have them removing the CAP from the mark VIIs and Raptors. I estimate we should be done in an hour sir. I had to send the ships from the supply post to lower port pod as we were beginning to run out of room here but we have 3 Tugs and 6 Close Repair Ships all in good order sir." "Very well chief i will see what we can do about the over crowding. In the mean time carry on as you are" "Yes Sir"

With the information from the Chief Petty Officer Lee had the beginnings of a plan for dealing with the Galactica, so when Major Ranor announced "Last turn complete Anchorage on Dradus now" he was prepared, what he was not prepared for was the amount of vessels on the screen. The Lieutenant at the communications console then spoke up "Galactica is challenging us sir. They request our fleet secure ID" "Then by all means send it and request there is at the same time." "Eye Sir" Moments later the lieutenant spoke up again "Confirmation of Galactica ID . Also there is a request for a voice channel to you from Galactica's XO Sir" Lifting the handset on the chart table the reply was "Put him through"

"This is Cerberus Actual go ahead Galactica" The response when it arrived was that of a surprised Saul Tigh "Galactica here. Is that you Lee? I was expecting Admiral Cain."

"The Admiral was killed in the destruction of the Pegasus. Nagala promoted me and ordered I take command." a slight pause on his part the the question he did not want to ask "Where is Galactica Actual? I would have expected him to be the one making this call."

"He is dealing with the president at the moment." In an exasperated tone before Lee could even ask he continued "No Adar did not survive but there was a member of the cabinet with the civvies so she was sworn in. Now on to official business whats your operational status? Do you need any of the stores from Ragnor?"

"No we are fully operational and fully loaded. Actually I have about 300 survivors from rescue ops I would like to transfer if you have room including a complete Squadron of Vipers from the Atlantia."

"Room! Yes there is plenty of room. We could use the manpower because of the decommissioning we were down to a skeleton crew. The Vipers would be most welcome as well. We have been using the mark II and III fighters from the museum at the moment. Just tell them to use the port pod the other has been turned into a fracking museum."

"Well the crew I took on bord from the supply post had 3 tugs and 6 Close Repair Ships. So you could probably get the pod in use fairly quickly for landings at least."

"That would be much appreciated."

"Now to what I want in return..." Lee never got a chance to voice what he wanted as Tigh interrupted him "Don't worry Lee I know what or rather who you want. I'll transfer her immediately. I kept an eye on her like you asked. There was no trouble with any one but no one else knowing you two are marred might have something to do with that. Now on to other family news Zack and his wife were on board for the ceremony and Athena was participating in the fly by. It was her that brought the civvies. Look I know what you think of them so i'm just giving you the word that they are here. All that being said you better fly across for a strategy meeting with the old man."

A look of weary resignation passed over Lee's face "Tell the commander that the black sheep of the family will be there in two and a half hours. That should be after the transfer of personnel and ships."

"Understood. Galactica out."

Lee hung up the handset with slow deliberate movements. "XO supervise the transfer of personnel and equipment. Also send my wife straight to my quarters when she arrives. I need to get at least an hours sleep before the next catastrophe. set to condition two and have the off watch do the same."

"Eye Sir"

With that Lee left CIC to make is way to his quarters.

* * *

Author note

I know a miracle an update in less than 6 months. Major AU from this point on. Suggestions for Athena's first name would be appreciated.

Adama family at the moment

Name Call sign

William Adama Husker

Lee Adama Aries

Zack Adama Appolo

? Adama Athena

Zack wife decided

Lee wife not a pilot


End file.
